


Mayoral Gala

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [26]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, This is pure and simple cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Riona enjoys having her boyfriend in the running as mayor. Fancy galas in beautiful parks are a plus.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 3





	Mayoral Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Santa Barbarian Candidate". I just wanted the absolute cuteness of them dancing.

“Care to dance?” Shawn asked.

Riona blinked at him, surprised. “You always said you don’t dance.”

Shawn took her hand and pulled her to her feet. “Yeah, but I know it’s one of your few good memories with your parents, so I took a class.”

Riona leaned into him, and she was surprised at how well he led. She moved with him easily, and when he dipped her, he brushed his nose against hers and kissed her gently. Riona melted and went a little weak in the knees, and she leaned heavily against him as he pulled her back up. She tightened her grip on his shoulder, and she gave him a small smile.

“You are full of surprises,” she told him. “Why didn’t you pull this out at Lassie’s wedding?”

“It was their day, and they played mostly fast songs. It was easy to just sway with you for the slow ones.” He smiled back at her.

“Do you know how much I love you, Shawn Spencer?” Riona asked.

“More than every star in the sky. Same as I love you.” He kissed her again before spinning her out.

Riona whined at the loss of contact, but he quickly pulled her back into his arms. She was so impressed with him, and she couldn’t believe what he had done for her. Shawn brushed a stray hair out of her face, and his fingers lingered on her cheek.

“You know, it’s not fair to be so tender in public. I can’t help it if I cry.” She laughed.

Shawn kissed her again, and he laughed against her lips. Riona just leaned into him and moved to the music, and Shawn toyed with her hair.

“So, the class was worth it, huh?” he asked.

“So worth it.” Riona let out a slow breath, and she smiled. “You know, you being mayor would be unconventional, but I don’t think it’d be too bad.”

Shawn laughed, which made Riona giggle and close her eyes, and suddenly they were tripping over their feet, landing in a heap together. This only made them laugh harder, and Riona just wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his chest. He gently lifted her chin with his fingertips, and he kissed her again and again.


End file.
